


A Precious Gift

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so saccharine it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has a present he thinks will go over well with the mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Precious Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr~

He tweaked the blanket over the basket nervously with each approaching step towards the healer’s illicit infirmary, trying not to seem as anxious as he was even as the Darktown residents eyed him curiously. 

He supposed he must be an interesting sight, an elf with odd tattoos, carrying the large sword Hawke had gifted him with last week slung on his back and the small, slightly wriggling pink blanket in the smallest basket Merrill could find for the precious cargo.

He’d asked her a couple of weeks ago about the possibility of acquiring such a thing in Kirkwall and the other had mercifully refrained from teasing him, (although Fenris could see she had wanted to), instead assuring him she would keep a lookout. 

The bundle squeaked and he narrowly avoided tipping the basket and a collision with someone else. Someone else who turned out to be Anders himself.

‘Wha- hey, Fenris!’ The mage’s surprised exclamation jolted him out of his wool-gathering and he realised he’d almost bumped into the man as he’d obviously finished locking up for the night.

‘Mage,’ he said gruffly. There was a moment of silence. Fenris tried to remember what he’d practiced the night before and for an age this morning before he’d forced himself out of the door.

‘Was there something you wanted?’ Anders asked. He frowned. ‘You’re hurt?’

‘Yes, I mean, no, not injured,’ Fenris managed. _Venhedis_. Why was this so hard?

‘Then, why-’Anders got out before a basket with a fluffy pink blanket was thrust into his face.

‘Here.’

‘Um?’ Anders clearly had questions but he took the basket anyway, looking at it with clear apprehension.

The blanket mewled. 

The transofrmation on the mage’s face was incredible. Fenris watched with fascination as Anders’ eyes lit up with happiness and the elf found he much preferred this to when they lit up with the blue fire of Justice. 

Lifting up the blanket to peer at the small silver tabby within, Anders made a noise that could only be described as a _coo,_ much to Fenris’ amusement. He covered a laugh with a short cough and Anders looked at him, practically incandescent with happiness.

‘I thought that a cat might be preferable to the slobber-beast Hawke keeps around and Merrill mentioned she found a litter, so-’

‘Fenris.’ 

He looked at Anders then, who was staring back at him with an expression he couldn’t name but it made him stop, heart in his throat as Anders gently placed the basket close to the wall as he leaned in and placed a tender, feather-light kiss on Fenris’ lips.

‘ _Thank_ you.’


End file.
